The Talk
by Marry-black
Summary: Il allait y avoir droit, ce grand machin à oreilles pointues, il allait subir LA discussion, foi de McCoy. Non, pas la discussion sur les abeilles et les fleurs évidemment, l'autre, le "si tu fais du mal à mon gamin je t'éclate" ou autre déclinaison du genre. Enfin, s'il y arrivait.


Une petite fic écrite cette été pour la communauté obscur échanges, et dont le prompt était : Kirk/Spock, Bones « discute » avec Spock, façon discussion père-futur gendre. (Kirk et Spock peuvent ne même pas être ensemble éventuellement XD)  
J'espère avoir bien fait ^^

ils sont pas à moi!

* * *

"Spock venez par ici."

Le docteur avait gardé un visage impassible, fermé, une parfaite "poker face" (bien que Spock ne jouait de toute façon pas au poker, même s'il aurait pu faire le meilleur bluffer du vaisseau, vu la quantité d'expression faciale qu'il pouvait reproduire, sa tendance à jouer les statistiques et en ressortir toujours suffisamment protégé agaçait prodigieusement les autres joueurs. Bon, surtout Kirk). Un haussement de sourcil et un coup d'œil au pont plus tard, le vulcain suivait l'autre homme dans les couloirs en direction de la medbay.

"Docteur je suis sûr d'avoir eu droit à l'examen réglementaire dans la période requise, vous aviez d'ailleurs à ce sujet fait un commentaire sur ma propension à me présenter spontanément au dit examen, puis sur la couleur de mon sang, c'était à la date stellaire…"

"Je sais. Je sais que vous êtes dans les règles Spock, comme d'habitude, c'est pas pour ça que je vous fait venir. Asseyez-vous."

A nouveau, Spock exprima son étonnement à sa manière, mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires et s'installa sur la chaise que désignait Bones. Bones qui de son côté se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui, cherchant une façon de commencer sa phrase. Le vulcain resta stoïque pendant de longues minutes, le suivant du regard en attendant poliment qu'il s'exprime. Il allait finalement faire un commentaire sur l'utilité de sa présence à cet endroit alors qu'il pourrait avoir des choses à faire sur le pont pendant que le docteur cherchait ses mots, histoire d'optimiser leur temps à tous les deux, quand McCoy le coupa en se tournant enfin pour lui faire face.

"Je suis au courant."

Une seconde plus tard il crut bon d'ajouter

"Pour vous et Jim."

A nouveau Spock n'exprima rien d'autre qu'un étonnement poli. Un jour il aimerait lire la stupéfaction sur ses traits perpétuellement figés.

"Si je puis me permettre, Docteur, pouvez-vous me préciser ce que vous croyez savoir quant aux relations que le Capitaine et moi entretenons? Et pourquoi jugez-vous bon de m'entraîner à l'écart du reste de l'équipage, compromettant ainsi mon efficacité, pour me le faire savoir?"

"Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle Spock… Vous. Et Jim."

"Il me parait évident que je sois au courant, étant donné que je suis un des deux participants aux rapports auxquels vous faites allusions. Néanmoins ma relation avec le Capitaine est complexe, et comme celle de toutes créatures douées de raison, ne peut être résumée à une seule…"

Ça y était, il commençait à s'énerver, il commençait à avoir besoin d'un verre, ou peut-être d'une seringue de tranquillisants. Pour lui ou pour Spock, ça il ne savait pas encore. Il savait, bien sûr qu'il savait, il avait ce petit sourire en coin ou plutôt non… il avait cet air général qui disait "je me fous ouvertement de ta gueule" tout en ayant l'air de ne pas y toucher. Fichues saloperies au sang vert.

"N'essayez pas de jouer au plus vulcain avec moi Spock!"

"Ce qui serait totalement illogique étant donné que je…"

"Ah fermez-là!"

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et de ne pas mettre son poing dans la tête du vulcain pour effacer cette insupportable expression de ses traits. D'abord parce que ce serait sans doute lui qui se retrouverait au sol en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire "vulcan death grip", et deuxièmement parce que c'était tout ce que Spock voulait. Il ne savait pas bien s'il le faisait tourner en bourrique juste pour le plaisir de l'emmerder ou parce qu'il était vraiment gêné d'avouer ce qui se passait avec Jim quand personne n'était là pour les surprendre, mais il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ou il ne s'appelait plus Leonard McCoy!

"Vous. Et Jim. Vous avez… enfin… vous êtes plus que des collègues. Votre relation… enfin merde, n'allez pas me nier que vous n'êtes pas que bons potes!"

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le plus à même de qualifier notre relation en termes humains, malgré mes larges connaissances sur vos pratiques, je me contenterais de vous dire que je considère le capitaine… Jim, comme mon T'hy'la, et je crois que s'il avait été comme moi élevé dans les coutumes vulcaines, il me verrait aussi comme le sien."

Le médecin fronça les yeux une seconde, tentant de se rappeler les deux ou trois bribes de vulcain qu'Uhura lui avait inculquées. En l'occurrence, ce mot là, il l'avait déjà entendu… c'était ce qui en vulcain se rapprochait le plus d'ami, mais il pouvait aussi vouloir dire frère, ou amant. Autant dire que ça aurait pu signifier yaourtière ou pompe à vélo que ça ne l'aurait pas plus aidé, ce damné farfadet s'était mis en tête de lui faire fondre un câble, et il était bien parti pour, il n'allait jamais lui donner une réponse franche et précise! Bordel c'était pas si compliqué non? Il lui demandait "est ce que vous couchez ensemble?" et Spock répondait "oui" et voilà, la discussion pouvait continuer. Mais premièrement, même s'il ne se permettrait pas de juger celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère sur ses relations quelles qu'elles soient, il avait du mal à mettre tous ces mots à la suite, même s'il n'avait pas plus de problèmes avec les relations entre hommes qu'avec celles entre espèces, dire à voix haute que Jim et Spock étaient… ensemble lui apparaissait bien complexe, et deuxièmement, Spock était sur ce vaisseau dans le seul but de l'insupporter, et lui faire faire un ulcère. Au moins. Il lâcha un grognement exaspéré en tournant en rond devant Spock toujours assis, et finit par se passer les mains dans les cheveux en respirant longuement. Il n'allait pas le tuer, ni lui planter une seringue de sédatif dans la nuque. Pas tout de suite.

"Bon. Puisque je vois bien que vous ne répondrez jamais franchement d'ici à ce que je fasse une crise cardiaque, Aaaah ah ah! Pas de commentaires merci, je continue! Donc, je répète, je SAIS que vous et Jim vous êtes… voilà quoi. Pas la peine de nier de me faire tourner en bourrique ou de me donner du sourcil en l'air, je suis au courant. Et j'ai envie de vous dire, si ça vous amuse, c'est très bien, je veux juste pas de détails pour le bien de ma santé mentale. Mais Jim, il a beau être un détestable petit con, j'y tiens, et outre ça, pour le bien de tout l'équipage, il a intérêt à être en forme. Alors oui, il a beau faire le joli-cœur et avoir plus de conquêtes que l'Enterprise a de boulons… j'ai dit pas de commentaires Spock laissez-moi finir! Je disais, Jim semble s'être accroché à vous comme une moule à son rocher, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, mais bon, je vais me donner mal au crâne si j'essaye de le comprendre. Alors écoutez-moi bien, pointu, si vous lui brisez le cœur, si vous lui jouez une seule fois le coup du "je te lâche comme une chaussette sale parce que c'est logique et bien le bonjour" je trouverais un moyen de vous le faire regretter, et vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je peux être très imaginatif…"

Il s'arrêta en face de l'officier en second, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Jimbo était assez con pour s'amouracher de ce robot sans cœur, quelle que soit la raison, il fallait qu'il comprenne bien les risques s'il jouait au Vulcain avec ses sentiments. Bordel.

"Docteur, je comprends vos craintes pour le capitaine, mais vos menaces, en plus d'être parfaitement vaines et d'une efficacité très médiocre, sont parfaitement inutiles. Maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, je ne peux m'éclipser de mes obligations plus longtemps."

Le vulcain se redressa et salua d'un signe de tête raide et ne souffrant aucune réplique avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

"Inutile? Quoi? Nan vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas… Spock? Spock répondez-moi bordel! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! SPOOOOOCK!"

**XxX**

Une ombre se glissa dans le turbolift à la suite de l'officier en second qui venait d'annoncer la bonne commande. Une ombre habillée en dorée, et hilare. Spock lui lança un regard de biais et un léger sourire étira un coin de ses lèvres, comme souvent quand les yeux de Jim pétillaient comme ça.

"Je présume que vous avez assisté à ma petite discussion avec le Docteur?"

"Parfois je bénis les écrans de contrôle de ce vaisseau, c'était magnifique. C'est pas bien de lui faire du mal comme ça…"

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, même quand il tentait un semblant de remontrances. Alors oui, il riait aux dépens de Bones, et c'était mal… il s'essuya une larme au coin de l'œil, tentant de reprendre une contenance aux côtés d'un Spock toujours aussi calme.

"Je n'ai fait que répondre à ses questions, et je maintiens maintenant ce que je lui ai dit. Ses menaces sont parfaitement inutiles."

Leurs regards se croisèrent, juste un instant, et le rire de Jim mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit presque physiquement les yeux de Spock se fixer dans les siens. Une seconde plus tard, les portes s'étaient ouvertes, et il regardait le dos de son officier en second qui retournait à son poste d'un pas vif. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il le suivit sur le pont.

"Je sais."


End file.
